


Getting Old

by CrescentViolett



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Married Couple, Mentioned Hubert von Vestra, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentViolett/pseuds/CrescentViolett
Summary: After many years of being the queen of Brigid Petra has finally been able to retire alongside Dorothea. They came back to a house they bought years ago alongside a dog with a... peculiar name.Just a little scene from a day out of their lives after the war
Relationships: Doropetra - Relationship, Dorothea Arnault & Petra Macneary, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for the DoropetraBdayBash!
> 
> Edited by the wonderful VeloxVoid! Check out their work for some of the best pieces Ive ever seen

A faint light shone through the boarded-up windows of their storage room, lighting up the hay sitting inside carefully crafted bins. From there, Petra lifted up a hay bale to bring to the nearby stables, knowing their horses had been waiting for a while now to be fed. She looked around as she headed outside, pointing out small details she would have to work on once they got time.

The couple had bought this house years ago, but since their travels had lasted longer than expected, the house had become ruined. After several years of reparations, the main building had finally been finished, but they still needed to work on both the storage room and stables after they had properly settled in.

Petra didn't mind however, she and Dorothea had all the time in the world now that Dorothea had finally resigned as a songstress, and Petra had found a worthy successor of the Brigid throne. Of course, she had to return from time to time, but the tiny house they were living in was luckily not too far from the capital.

As she crossed the threshold outside, the fierce rays of the sun hit her skin - warming it up gently as the former queen walked towards the building across from their house.

But a scream from the inside made her stop in her tracks, causing her to drop the hay as her entire body tensed up and ran inside to where the scream of her wife was heard.

She almost broke open the door, standing just barely inside with a heaving chest as she looked at what was wrong.

A big black dog with rough fur stood over Dorothea, licking her face enthusiastically before she was able to push him off. Relief flooded through Petra's body at once as she saw the plump face of Hubie rise up and walk over to her. He nudged her leg softly until she bent her knees to pet the giant dog. He butted her head as she combed the fur on his, before she gave her attention back to Dorothea.

"Thea, please don't scare me like that again."

The brown-haired woman dusted off her trousers as she let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, my queen, Hubie just surprised me."

Petra shook her head at her wife, smiling as the dog asked for attention again. "I still think it wasn't the best idea to call him Hubie."

"Why not?"

"Because you still call Hubert Hubie as well!"

Dorothea nodded. "Mmm… yes I suppose that might be confusing. But come on, they look  _ exactly _ alike."

"They might look alike, but they're complete opposites regarding manners." She looked at his face once again, only to see it coming straight for her as he licked at the tattoo beside her eye. Petra pushed him away gently and walked over to her wife, planting a kiss on her head as Dorothea tried to counter Petra's remark.

"I taught him something!" She called Hubie over to them. "Hubie. Pretend you're Hubert," she said in a commanding voice, the dog immediately answering her as he sat down with a straight spine, head held high but stiff as he narrowed his fuzzy eyebrows. Hubie stayed like that for a few seconds, before his face returned to its usual panting smile.

Petra smiled down at him before she noticed a few different hairs along the sides of his face.

"Is that a grey hair I see?" she thought out loud.

Dorothea immediately grabbed at her own hair, asking where Petra had seen it. The purple-haired woman laughed as she calmed Dorothea down, gently pulling her hands from her head with one of her own as she pointed towards Hubie with the other.

"On the side of his face! How old is he now?"

The songstress sighed in relief as she started scratching at Hubie's grey hairs. "I think… eleven years now? He might be older."

"We've had him for eleven years already?" Petra couldn't even imagine having their dog for that long; it felt like he had been with them for years on end, but also as if he was only recently added to the family.

Dorothea laughed. "He's starting to look like the real deal now."

"Hubert and Ferdinand got a new puppy recently, right?" She placed her chin on Dorothea's head, trying to cast away her thoughts.

"You think we should start looking in shelters again?" her wife asked, wrapping one hand around Petra's arm.

Her heart stung at the thought of it already. They had been to the shelters multiple times, especially in their early years when they'd had more than their fair share of pups. But as of late Hubie had been the only one left, the only one they had seen when he was still a puppy.

"Hey." Dorothea let Petra sit on the chair next to her, gripping her in a tight hug as she felt the woman starting to shake a little. "He's still here, we're just going to look for someone to accompany him."

"I know." Her voice shook a little, but as she felt Hubie's nose against her leg she calmed down. The somewhat dopey face of her beloved pet made her laugh, casting away the bad thoughts of losing him - instead filling her mind with an idea.

"We should ask Ignatz for a family portrait."

"Along with the new pup?"

Petra smiled. "Yeah, definitely."


End file.
